Katrina Mao
Introduction Katrina Mao, or Kat, is the daughter of Tora Mao, the notorious boss of Japan's underworld. Looks can be deceiving with Kat, as she's not as sweet as she looks. Appearance Katrina appears relatively innocent, to most onlookers anyways, with her slim physique, innocent eyes and generally pure style of dress, some make assumptions. Her hair is a mildly grayed white, whilst her eyes are an orange-ish yellow. She has white cat ears with red fur inside that are decorated with little bells and ribbons. The bells do not ring, and are purely for show. She also has a white cat tail. She wears relatively loose clothing, dressing similarly to a shrine maiden, primarily wearing a gray robe with orange accents, light gray pinstripe hakama, long black gloves, as well as a bead bracelet and necklace. She ties her robe closely to her body with yellow wrappings, and covers her arms in them under the gloves. She decorates her neck with a small bell, and wears a red rope around her waist. Personality Katrina was always given everything she ever wanted, and is rather spoiled and entitled as a result. She believes she is above most others and only acknowledges some, mostly being celebrities and wealthy individuals, although the amount she acknowledges them varies. She is generally cold to others, making snarky comments here and there, or outright ignoring those she dislikes. She believes she is entirely capable of doing everything herself, dismissing those who say otherwise. Despite this, she's relatively easy to embarrass and doesn't take compliments too well, always denying them. If she is angered, she will lash out with magic or insults, which are equally unpleasant. She does mildly fangirl about celebrities, but tries to compose herself for the most part, always making excuses about said behaviour. She has plenty of cat like behaviours, such as falling asleep in sunbeams, enjoying scratching posts and cat toys, and being relatively easy to distract. She dislikes dogs, loves cats, and has amusing reactions to catnip. Relationships tbd Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities+Maji Features Physically, Katrina is somewhat athletic. Whilst she isn't too keen on exercise, she regularly does calisthentics to keep up her figure. Her real talents lie in her agility, as she can dart around rather fast, outrunning most humans with ease, on top of having quite good reactions, and usually landing on her feets after falling. As a Māji, she has her ears and a tail. Her ears can pick up on noises pretty well, and her tail can move freely whilst assisting her balance. She can grow claws on her fingers for 2 minutes before they take another 30 to be unable again. Magic Katrina is a skilled magician, and uses a bizarre mixture of light, explosive and cat based magic. Mew-Mew Marbles Mew-Mew Marbles is an ability that generates glowing round, cartoonish cat head shaped energy that has an explosive capacity. The smaller the marble is, the longer it can last. If they are small, they can be placed and can explode on contact with a source of pressure on it. If they are larger, they instantly explode on contact with any surface. This ability is channelled through her hands, where the marbles can be formed one at a time in each hand. She can focus the marbles into one other variety of attack using the same energy, called Mew Mew Beam. By using Mew Mew Beam, she fires a blast of energy cylindrically, using her hands to channel it, similarly to how she does the marbles, although she needs both to fire the beam. Airball Airball functions as a cushioning system for Katrina, helping her avoid damage from falls and blunt damage, whilst also assisting with general defense. On a larger scale, Airball quickly expands and surrounds the user with fur, protecting them, but on a smaller scale can be used to assist the user's movement, essentially acting as another pair of more powerful arms or legs. The larger scale variety of airball can be used once every 2 minutes, whilst the smaller scale variety can be used continuously for 2 minutes before deactivating. Golden Nyapocalypse Golden Nyapocalypse is essentially the ultimate magic in Katrina's arsenal. It summons a massive golden cat that is comprised of pure, solid magical energy. It has notable durability and impressive strength, and is as large as a two story building. It follows orders set by the caster, but without orders begins to rampage. Golden Nyapocalypse lasts for 4 minutes, and has soft fur that one can hide in, if need be. Nyapocalypse can be dispelled by the caster, or can be destroyed through sufficient damage. Once dispelled, it can be used again in an hour. As it is a magical being created from energy and not a living being, if it is destroyed it can be resummoned later. Nyapocalypse will last for a shorter amount of time if she is using her magic, approximately only for 2 minutes if she consistently uses magic such as the Mew Mew Marbles. Nyapocalypse cannot leave 15 meters of Katrina, and must follow her if she is moving in a direction. If Nyapocalypse leaves that range for 10 seconds and cannot come back into the range, Nyapocalypse is dispelled. Equipment Katrina carries around her phone constantly, which is a high class smart phone custom made for her with a gold cat-shaped case. Skills Katrina is hugely knowledgeable about celebrities, being generally involved in fanbases of several, and has been able to afford to keep up with them via concerts and/or meet and greets. She also has immense wealth, several dozens of footmen at her disposal with a few calls, and immense knowledge of current events through her connections. Backstory Katrina was born to a Maji father and a human mother. Her father, a tiger Māji, was a massive figure in the Japanese underworld and had amassed a great amount of wealth. As a result, Katrina was essentially a princess in his eyes, and the eyes of other figures in the underworld below Tora Mao. Soon after Katrina's birth, her mother perished due to illness, Tora's wealth failing to save her. This never truly weighed on Katrina, but the lack of her mother's presence is relatively noticeable in her personality. Living in a former shrine, as Tora was a traditionalist, Katrina grew up surrounded by plenty of shrine influences, from where she chose out her clothing. Otherwise, Katrina immersed herself in the new, closely following idol groups, actors and other celebrities. Using her impressive wealth, she spent most of her time attending concerts all over the world and watching films on their premieres in top class theatres. She essentially always got what she wanted, and thrived on high quality food, art, and other luxuries. Then, it came time to go to school. Her family was particularly defensive, so they sent her off to the most prestigious private school they could find nearby, and had her constantly accompanied by lower ranking members of the Yakuza. She was largely disappointed by the company of the other children at the school, and had thus grown an aversion to most regular people, despite their wealth. She attended classes at this school, but had teachers paid to give her independent lessons so she wouldn't be around other people, who she despised so much. Needing a passtime besides school and keeping up with celebrities, she asked her father to help her be a model. Wanting the best for his princess, he made it happen. Within a few years, she had a fully functioning career as a model, as she did promotions for various clothing lines internationally. After some time, she graduated this school, and was offered another school that was similar with the same arrangement, but has heard that Ikalamar Aido, one of her favourite idols was attending another school locally. Without much investigation, Katrina applied and made it into this school, hoping to meet and befriend Ika. Gallery KatMaoFB.png|Katrina's Design KatMaoCB.png|A chibi of Katrina Cheebz.png|A chibi of Katrina with Oculo Fortuna KatChibi.png|A tiny Kat KatHS.png|A lovely headshot of Kat KatChicken.png|Kat holding a chicken for a photoshoot Trivia Katrina's name is a mixture of tsarina and cat primarily, and a reference to the user behind her creation second. Mao is really baitly meow. Design and Chibi by MrFrak on Deviantart Katrina's cheeb and the art of Oculo Fortuna in the same shot are by UmbraOwl on Deviantart The tiny chibi of Katrina is done by Doshoi on Deviantart The headshot of Kat was a wonderful gift from the amazing Crimsonalloy :D Kat with a chicken was done by Miridith on Deviantart Category:The Kat Collection Category:Character Category:Female Category:Māji Category:Arcane Category:Student Category:Accepted Character